Tarea: Criar a un hijo
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Criar a un bebe... No es cosa facil, y ¿Criar un huevo? ¿Y, Si la maestra esta loca como una fan girl? ¿Y si te toca con cierta enana? ¿Como harias para cuidar a tu "hijo" sin hacerlo huevo frito?
1. ¡Cambio, por favor!

**Criar a un bebe... No es cosa facil, y ¿Criar un huevo? ¿Y, Si la maestra esta loca como una fan girl? ¿Y si te toca con cierta enana? ¿Como harias para cuidar a tu "hijo" sin hacerlo huevo frito? **

**Bueno, bueno este es un pequeño retito para nuestra querida retadora NANO, del forito Stop Rain; esto es por ti Nano-chan ^o^. **

**Cabe aclarar que obviamente soy 100% IchiRukista, y confio plenamente en el IshiNemu y UlquiHime.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, si fuera Tite esto seria una saga del muuuuuuuuuuy larga del manga xD.

— Es por eso que... — la voz de la maestra de relaciones humanas resuena en todo el salon — ¡Todos cuidaran a un "hijo" durante una semana! —

Sip, tal como lo oyen, asi inicia nuestra historia, los alumnos se quedaron pasmados ante tal declaracion de la profesora, algunos chicos se pararon a reclamarle a la desquiciada profe. — ¡Sensei! ¡¿De donde carajo vamos a sacar un "hijo"? ¡¿Es que acaso los vamos a fabricar? —

— ¡Calla mierda! — la profe se pone a toser un poco desde su escritorio poniendo las manos en el. — Lo que quiero decir es que cuidaran de un huevo una semana, tendran que darle el amor suficiente que daria un padre y una madre, por lo cual ustedes tendran que formar parejas que obviamente seran formadas por mi—

— ¡Fuera mierda! — y los alumnos, incluyendo el IchiRuki le empieza a lanzar libros, pero al cabo de unos segundos se acaban las cosas por lo cual el salon restaura el orden. Y la parejas quedan asi:

•IchiRuki• Infaltable

•IshiNemu• Y •UlquiHime• Pero como no esta ninguno •IshiHime•

Y las demas seran elejidas por sorteo.

— ¡¿WFT? — gritan casi todos lo estudiantes — ¡¿Es esto una clase de favoritismo parejial? ¡¿Ademas que es esa horrible combinacion de nombres? ¡Ninguna fan loca haria eso! —

— ¡Callense! ¡El IchiRuki es universal, viva chappy 4ever! Y ademas ¡Por ustedes no recibo ni un misero dolar! — contesta la profesore ocultandose en su escritorio, para evitar ser golpeada.

_Pasan unos minutos..._

— Ya que las parejas fueron formadas... — se muestra a la con varios moretones y su cara hinchada, posiblemente de todos los golpes. — Haremos representaciones de parejas que van a tener un bebe; la primera representacion sera por el IshiHime y haran de una pareja que no quiere tener un bebe —

Los mencionados salen, mientras tanto nuestra pareja favorita, en otras palabras el ichiRuki, estaban con su "hijo".

— Ya, mi amor, calmate — dice Rukia cargando tiernamente a su hijo y lo aleja para observarle mejor... ¿Su cara? — Lastima que heredaste la cara de tu padre, de lo contrario serias muuy guapo —

— ¡RUKIA DEJA DE DECIR BABOSADAs! — le grita el padre de su hijo a la dulce e inocente madre, pero esta ni caso le hace, es mas agarra un marcador permanente y se pone a dibujar sobre su hijo — ¡¿Que carajo estas haciendo? —

— Arreglando la fachada que tiene como cara — la pequeña da los ultimos retoques — Listo, ahora eres mas bello que tu padre —

La pequeña se aleja de "hijo" y deja ver claramente el dibujo que le habia hecho, si, Ichigo no podia creer, ningun Kurosaki iba a tener un tatuaje, sin ofender a Chad y a su tatuaje; en especial uno de Chappy.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Rukia! — les grita la profe, teniendo a su lado a Ishida y a Orihime —. ¡Dejen de hacer sus payasadas y presten atencion! — los menciondados dejan de hacer sus cosas y miran a la pizarra — Ahora si... Hagan una dramatizacion conmovedora —

— Hai — los futuros actores se paran uno en frente del otro, Ishida con cara normal y Orihime con cara de quien quiere ir al baño, en otras palabras con el ceño fruncido, el de lentes se intimido un poco por la mirada de la Hime.

— Estoy embarazada — menciona con la cara mas relajada, y lo dijo con una naturalidad de asombro, en el salon se escucho un "oooh"; Ishida no supo que decir, parecia real.

— ¿Que dijiste? — tardo en contestar unos segundos, la cara de Inoue se iba deplorando, a una de semi-llanto

— E-estoy embarazada — ella rompio en llanto al decir esas palabras, se arrodillo poniendo las manos en su cara

— Esa no es mi responsabilidad, es tu hijo — contesta secamente mirando a otro lado — Si quieres abortalo —

— P-pero es tu hijo — no supo mas que decir, Ishida paso al costado de ella y se fue a su asiento

— ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Lo peor de lo peor! ¡Sin duda lo peor! ¡La embarazas y la dejas sola! ¡Ishida eres una basura! — sip Ishida fue abucheado por todos los alumnos

— ¡Ya callense! — grita abochornado el de lentes — ¡solo fue una actuacion! —

— ¡Exacto! ¡Ahora callense! — por primera vez la profe dijo algo coherente — Todos estamos de acuerdo con que Ishida es un basura —

— ¡Oigan! — grita el agraviado

...

...

...

— Han pasado 2 dias... — la profe estaba sentada en su silla, con una venita en la frente, y teniendo en al frente a nuestra parejita — ¡¿Hasta cuando planean seguir peleandose? ¡¿Porque no pueden dejar sus diferencias y revolcarse en una cama y traer al mundo hijos de verdad? —

— ¡¿Usted es la profe? — le grita Ichi apuntando con el dedo a la profe, mientras tanto Rukia cargaba a su hijito — ¡Deberia de estar previniendo el embarazo adolecente y no promeverlo! —

— ¡Y a mi que carajo me importa! ¡¿Que quieren, que les cambie la pareja? —

— ¡Hagalo por favor! — dice nuestra parejita

C o n t i n u a r a . . .

**Esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos dejen muchas reviews, jejeje, bueno si tienen alguna ideita que ayudara al fic, bienvenido sea, al igual que quejas, sugerencias, coches bomba u otros dejen una review.**

**PD: Nano-chan espero que nos digas como nos quedo ^^.**

**Atte: Las autoras que publican sin acabar otros fics, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san.**


	2. ¿Y donde esta?

**Criar a un bebe... No es cosa facil, y ¿Criar un huevo? ¿Y, Si la maestra esta loca como una fan girl? ¿Y si te toca con cierta enana? ¿Como harias para cuidar a tu "hijo" sin hacerlo huevo frito? **

**Jojojo... ARIGATOU GODAIMASU! Gracias todos los que nos han dejado un review ^o^, bueno ahora si :D, agradecer nuestros bellas reviews**

_**Onny-Chan**__** (Querida y apreciada Onny, lo que tenga que pasar pasara, y sobre ir a nuestra casa ja!, intenta ir si puedes jojojoj, por que estamos bien protegidas xD, y ademas a quien no se le ocurre otro fic cuando piensa en otro, jojojoj, el que no se considere asi que tire la primera piedra (se siente como un apostol de Jesus xD), vemos que te has reido con el fic, pues nos alegramos mucho TwT y esperamos contar siempre con tu review ^o^) **__**Sakura-Jeka**__** (Ohhh! Una de nuestras autoras favoritas... Yey! Jeka-chan, Hola para ti tambien, y muchisisimas gracias por reirte unos minutos con nuestra locura :P, y bueno sobre nuestra parejita... Mmm..m depende de nosotras xD; y si ps, esta profe es muy "sabia" y sabe lo que les conviene a nuestros estudiante, y gracias a ti por publicar tu fic, esperamos que te guste el fic y nos comentes ;D) **__**Emina Hikary**__** (mmm... Al parecer todo el mundo quiere que el IchiRuki esten juntos xD, y si ps, ya veremos que es lo que hara la profe-fan-girl-loca, y gracias! En definitiva utilizaremos tu idea (se ponen a mirar Oye! Arnold), esperamos que este cap de este fic sea de tu agrado...mmm... Aunque pensandolo bien, es mas bien un mini-fic de 3 capis x3; esperamos contar con tu review de nuestras idas de olla y no te asustes y nos abandones como otros lo hacen T.T) **__**Ghost iv**__** (Jojojojo, ya veras lo que va a hacer es loca-sensei, si, dicen que mientras mas vieja mas sabia, ya sabra que hacer xD; siiii! Que le ponga la mejor calificacion del IchiRuki! Para que se revuelquen en una cama xD y por traer hijos de verdad al mundo que les de puntos extra xP; bueno sin mas esperamos que te rias mucho, vivas feliz y los mas importante de todo muestranos que te gusto el cap mediante una review ;D) **__**Nanoxd**__** (ohhhhh! Nuestra retadora! Y si ps, Ishida maldito! Como se atreve a embarazar a la Hime y no reconocerla o, si ps, este chico pronto morira xD, broma; y gracias por decir que hemos mejorado tu dia, por que tu tambien mejoraste nuestro dia TwT, pensamos que no te habia gustado el fic y por eso no comentabas T.T; en fin, jujujuju, la trama va transcurrir como la esperas xd, solo esperamos contar siempre con tu review para saber como nmos quedo ;D) **__**TsUkI nO hAnA**__** (omc! Nuestra amada tia! Gracias por enorgullecerte de nosotras ^o^; si, esperamos que este fic que dices que promete mucho, de verdad prometa mucho; , ya entendimos, vamos a actualizar nuestros fic owo, solo que tardaremos como siempre, jejejejeje; y si tia, aunque nos prohibas entraremos la foro!, bueno no u.u, pero si piblicaremos, esperamos quew este cap sea de tu agrado y nos vuelvas a comentar :D) **__**luzia no tsuki**__** (jojojojojo, sip, si la querida profe es una mas de nuestra masa universal xD; y si, en alguna parte de este loco mundo debe de haber una profe de ensueño como ella, y otra que no quiere que el IchiRuki sea separado ^o^, entonces creo que nos lincharan por este cap y si yo tambien pienso que la actuacion de Orihime fue muy realista, si, Ishida vamos en macha y te linchamos xD, geacias por decir que te gusta el fic, a nosotras nos gusta que nos digan eso o/o) **__**aKt-kawaii**__** (jojojo, Muhahahhaha, tambien para ti tambien, y si nosotras tambien creemos que todos los fans de Bleach deberian de ser como la profe, al parecer ella es completamente aceptada xD; y si Tite debe de colocar esto en su manga y demostrar su fatismo ichirukesco escondido, jojojo, esperamos que leas este cap, te rias un rato y nos comente ;D) **__**IcHiRuKi AnD SaSuSaKu GiRl**__** (Jojojo, a Ryuna igual x3, de ahí sacamos la idea xD, sip, la mayoria de las cosas que ponemos aqui es lo que paso en su clase, sep, incluso lo de Ishida e Inoue paso en su clase xD, ni te imaginas como abuchearon al pobre chico;jojjojoj, segun lo que ella me conto acabo muy chistoso el proyecto xD y sip, ya hemos actualizado el fic, esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos comente :D)**__** Shinigami055**__** (Hola! Estamos conmovidas TwT; que bien se siente la saber que una autora que nos gusta mucho sus historias nos haya comentado, nos hace felices :D; jojoj, nosotras tambien adoramos a la profe, y al parecer todos nos van a linchar por este capi que hemos sacado xD, si, en aca pasa lo indeseado xD, pero no se alarmen que sera temporal; en fin esperamos que te guste el capi y nos dejen una linda review como ahora xD)**_

_**Bueno todos deben de saber que la ley y el orden es un progama estadounidense en el cual los policias resuelven casos, chicos recuerden eso ;D o si no no entenderan la broma xD.**_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, la loca profe-fan-girl si xD.

Ichigo se paseaba en el salon con una banda en el hombro que decia "Policia Weon"; el coloco sus brazos detras de su cabeza y observo todo el salon, era el receso y los estudiante comian sus respectivos almuerzos.

— ¡Oi! ¡Ichigo!— le llamo su compañera Tatsuki desde la esquina del salon— ¡Hemos encontrado a los traficantes "niños" —

— ¡¿En serio? ¡Hay que ir por ellos! — el pelinaranja sale del salon, el empieza a conversar con Tatsuki, y esta le dice que estan en la azotea.

Si se preguntan por que Ichi esta pasando tiempo con Tatsuki, es por que la profe harta de que el IchiRuki no se ponga a copular como es debido; al final de todo decidio cambiarlos y quedo asi: Ichigo hara con Tatsuki y Rukia con Keigo. Y bueno tambien se preguntaran por que nuestro pelinaranja es el policia Weon, bueno es por que la profe se entero que estaba despareciendo los hijitos de algunos y organizo un patrulla conformada por Ichi que es el Weon y Tatsuki que es... Mejor nos callamos antes que Tatsuki nos tire un derechazo.

Ambos chicos corriena hacia la azotea de la escuela y mientras tanto, en el salon...

Keigo estaba como todo buen baboso, todo chocho por su dizque hijo con nuestra querida Rukia, mientras tanto nuestra pelinegra favorita estaba dejando marcas (por no decir Tatuajes) en la piel de su hijo con formas de conejos amorfos, y extrañamente en el huevo tambien habia escrituras como: I R; lo que ponia mas feliz a Keigo por que seguna su razonamiento, lo que queria decir eso era esto: keIgo Rukia; si a algunos hombres Dios los hizo idiotas.

¿Porque me siento asi?, piensa confundida la pelinegra; La profesora nos separa a mi y a Ichigo, por lo que deberia algrarme, pero... ¿Por que siento este vacio?

Volviendo a la azotea...

Ichigo y Tatsuki abrieron la puerta de la azotea y grande fue su sorpresa, sip, habia un monton de chicos amontonado en un rincon.

— ¡Yo ofresco 300¥! — grita un estudiante.

— Como lo pense — dice Ichi observando con reprobacion eso — El traficante lo ofrece al mejor postor —

— Es cierto — Tatsuki se sube las mangas hacia arriba al igual que Ichi, esto iba a ser una cruenta batalla — Tenemos que recuperar a los huevos sanos y salvos ¿verdad? —

— Si — el pelinaranja y la pelinegra se acercan al lugar —al traficante podemos patearle el culo —

Ambos jovenes se dirigen al lugar, seguros de lo que hacen, mirando hacia el frente sin voltear atras y gritan

— ¡Nos sentimos como en "La ley y el Orden"! —

Ambos chicos se acercan tirando bruscamente a todo chico que se interponian en su camino; cuando ellos al fin lograron llegar se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Porque no se les ocurrio antes? Eso era mas que obvio.

—Nos retiramos Kurosaki-san, Arisawa-san — y Urahara se lanza de la azotea con una carga de huevos y moneditas; si, el se lanzo con un paraguas abierto, y ahora no me acuerdo como se llama ese programa.

A la salida...

_"Kurosaki es muy lindo ¿verdad?"_. Esas palabras en Rukia habia generado una extraña sensacion en ella, la rabia la invadio ¿Porque ese idiota no se daba cuenta de...? ¿De... Que exactamente?

Ella estaba sola en el salon, era la ultima en quedarse y Keigo ya se habia retirado, para ser exactas habia sido secuestrado por su hermana; ella guarda sus libros, estaba haciendolos chocar con la mesa para ordenarlos mejor, entonces un hoja callo de el.

Nombre: Usagi Kurosaki

Padre: Ichigo Kurosaki

Madre: Rukia Kuchiki

Sonrio ligeramente la recordar como Ichigo le hizo tanto problema al ponerle ese nombre.

— Rukia... — dijo Ichigo al ver a Rukia, esta sonrio con tristeza y levanto el papel que se habia caido, acto seguido lo levanto para que el pelinaranja lo observara

— ¿Lo recuerdas?— el pelinaranja busco en su bolsillo y se empezo a desesperar cosa que Rukia noto — ¡¿Donde esta Usagi? —

— Ahhh... — la pelinegra se acerca peligrosamente al de ojos cafe — ¡El traficante de huevos se lo llevo! — contesta el pelinaranja alejandose unos pasos de ella

— ¡Y si tienes huevos para decirme que perdiste a Usagi! —

C o n t i n u a r a . . .

**Sip, ahora si nos acercamos al final T.T; el sgte cap marca el final de este fic T^T, pero lo bueno es que ahora el IchiRuki se unira para buscar a su hija :D. Y si hemos pedido grantias para nuestra vida por haber separado el IchiRuki.**

**Espero que nos dejen muchos reviews para actualizar pronto ^/^. Nos leemos.**


	3. Ser padres es

**Criar a un bebe... No es cosa fácil, y ¿Criar un huevo? ¿Y, Si la maestra esta loca como una fan girl? ¿Y si te toca con cierta enana? ¿Como harias para cuidar a tu "hijo" sin hacerlo huevo frito? **

**Bueno nuestros padres nos han prohibido la internet, pero aún así les traemos el capítulo final de esta historia.**

**Y un millón de gracias a los que nos leido hasta ahora, gracias (hacen un reverencia), esperamos que disfruten este cap.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece y tampoco "La ley y el Orden"

_"Usagi, Usagi, Usagi, Usagi, ¡Usagi!"_

¡Demonios! Ahora que el pelinaranja lo pensaba bien, ¿Porque demonios le llamaron así a su hijo?, si, el pelinaranja tiene un pequeño complejo con los hijos, el desea tener como 3 hijos, el primero un hombre, los siguientes deben de ser gemelas, pero el punto es que su primer hijo/hija se llamaria Genji, si, Genji, como el principe pervertido que se acosto con muchas mujeres, para recordatoria de que el fue un hombre de una sola mujer (en otras palabras Rukia), y su hijo sera de varias.

Bueno el punto es que no estamos aquí para recordar como Ichigo quería llamar a su hijo/hija, no, estamos aquí para ver como le ha ido a nuestra parejita en la busqueda con su hijo/hija, aún no estan muy seguros si es hombre o mujer, supestamente es un hombre, pero tiene el nombre de una nena.

"¿Donde chappys esta Usagi?" Se preguntaba Rukia, si, desde que nació su hija, si, para Rukia Usagi es una niña, la pelinegra ha modificado su lenguaje, ahora en vez de decir "mier..." O cualquier otra mala palabra ella dice "chappy".

Ambos jovenes estaban hartos de tocar la puerta del dizque traficante de niños conocido como el señor U-san, especialista en trafico de huevos, para mayor información entrar a la página web www . Tienesquecompraralgo . Uraharagalanazo . Net o al correo TiendadeUrahara [arroba] Uraharateroba . Com ¿Que espera? ¡Haga su pedido ya! Nuestras Tessaiperadoras lo estan están esperando ¡Llame Ya!, La Tienda de Urahara no se hace respnsable si el material traficado se encuentre en condiciones no optimas y/o adulterado, es posible que el pedido tenga retrasos de a lo mucho uno o dos siglos.

— ¡Urahara! — decia molesto el pelinaranja golpeaba fuertemente la puerta — ¡Deja de copular con Yoruichi, que los unicos autorizados en copular en este fic somos nosotros! —

— ¡Urahara si no me devuelves a mi bebé te arrancaré las bolas y te las obligare a tragarlas! — sip, Rukia estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, woow, la que le espera a Ichigo si se casa con nuestra querida y preciosa Kia-chan

_Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Nueva York_

— ¡Lo tenemos rodeado! — gritaban unos policías de la cuidad de Nueva York, estos tenian rodeado a un edificio que decia "Urahara Shop in USA"; estos se adentran en el edificio, van a corriendo dos personas; Olivia y Elliot, con armas en sus manos subiendo las escaleras de la Tienda de Urahara.

Abrieron una habitación, y ahí lo vieron, vieron a...

—Yare, yare— un hombre de traje verde y un sombre de igual color con lineas blancas se movia en la habitación, de un extremo a otro

—Urahara...— Elliot apuntaba con su arma a Urahara, el lo veia con una mirada de desaprobación, no podia creer que este hombre fuera a cometer ese acto de aberración total, algo repugnante y asqueroso a la vez —Queda detenido por el tráfico ilegal de huevos y al mismo tiempo de una imigración ilegal de Japón a Estados Unidos. —

— ¿Es... Solo eso? — pregunta el rubio bajando un poco su sombrero

—Usted es un basura. — dice Olivia ante la ciníca respuesta del tendedero —Ponga las manos donde podamos verlas—

— ¿Y si me niego? — la ventana era la unica fuente de luz de la habitación, el sombrerero se acerco a esta de espaldas, Elliot nota la clara intención de huir en su desesperación suelta un tiro

— ¡No! ¡Elliot! — grita Olvia, Elliot se da cuenta de lo que hizo, pero... Urahara utiliza a un huevo para retener al disparo; una gruesa lágrima cae por la mejilla del policía al mismo tiempo que Urahara se lanza por la ventana.

—Bye, bye— y así por primera en la historia de la Ley & El Orden, no lograron detener al criminal, además... Un inocente huevo cayo en batalla, pero al menos, el sombrerero loco dejo a los demás huevos ahí e intactos.

—Hay que contactar con el gobierno de Japón— Olvia se agacha al ver a Elliot en el suelo, recogiendo los pedazos de eso huevo baleado —Vamos; Elliot, no fue tu culpa—

—Te equivocas... — Elliot se da cuenta que el esfuerzo era en vano, y se para agarrandose la cara —Yo mate al huevo—

C o n t i n u a r a . . .

...

...

...

¡No jodan! ¡Este cap aún no ha acabado! ¡¿Por que demonios meten a la popular serie "La Ley y el Orden U.V.E"? ¡Continuemos de un p**a vez el capitulo para poder dormir!

_Casa Kurosaki_

Karin POV

Baje de mi habitación y me dirigi a buscar a Yuzu, tenía que hablar urgentemente con ella, entonces lo vi, si, lo que yo vi fue un extraño huevo. Era muy raro. Se encontraba con ropa y tenía un abominable tatuaje de un ¿Pingüino?, no podía distinguirlo bien.

Al tocarlo un impulso recorrio mi cuerpo, este se conecto y la sensación que sentí fue algo que ya iba presagiando, y solo entonces me di cuenta, me di cuenta... Cuenta... De... De que despues de todo tenía hambre, así que lo cocine para comermelo.

...

...

...

—Estamos en casa. — saludan con desgano nuestra incomparable parejita, ellos dejan sus zapatos y se dirigen a la sala

—Bienvenido, Ichi-nii. — contesto la pelinegra menor a los que acaban de entrar, Rukia inmediatamente se dirigio a la cocina a lavarse las manos ya que el pelinaranja estaba usando el baño, y no queria ver nada traumante allí... ¿O sí?, cerro el grifo del agua y se dirigio a la salida, en el tacho de basura que estaba cerca a la salida pudo ver con horror lo que había en el, en su desesperación dio un fuerte grito.

— ¡Rukia! — el pelinaranja deja de atender sus asuntos importantes y sale del baño con el pantalón abajo — ¡Rukia! — el chico llega a la cocina y ve a Rukia intentando juntar los pedazos de un huevo

— ¿Que pasa, Rukia-chan? — Karin entra a la cocina con un plato del cual estaba comiendo huevo revuelto, Ichigo saca sus conclusiones mientras Rukia recoge los pedazos

—Karin... — el pelinaranja mira fijamente a su hermana y le dice de una manera muy seria — ¡Vomitalo! —

— ¡¿WFT? — le pequeña que estaba comiendo su deliciosa comida se aleja de a pocos de su hermano — ¡No jodas! — la Kurosaki se come de un sape todo el huevo ante la estupefaccion del pelinaranja, a el le dio ganas de coger a su hermana y ahoracala como lo hace Homero diciendo: "¡Pequeña hollow!"

— ¡Karin, vomitalo! — el ojimiel seguia insitiendo a su hermana, entonces — ¡Si no lo haces yo...

Vomito.

— ¡Ichi-nii! ¡Cierrte el cierre del pantalón! — Karin habia vomitado en la cocina al ver a su hermano sin pantalones, con justa razón su padre decia "Ichigo no tendra pantalones en esta casa", los colores le subieron al rostro del pelinaranja, por suerte Rukia estaba absorta y no vio nada, eso era bueno... ¿O no? ¿O tal vez el queria que Rukia lo viera así?

_Cuando por fin es el día cuando entregan los proyectos_

—A ver...— dice la maestra viendo a todos sus alumnos sentados en el salón, la mayoría con mala cara —...Ya que casi nadie ha traido el huevo empezaremos con los que han traido... Mmm... El IchiRuki. —

—Hai— el IchiRuki se dirigio al frente del salón con una bolsa fétida —Este es nuestro huevo. — abren la bolsa y muestran a todo el salón algo que es... ¿Vomito?, nuestra parejita esperaba ser abucheada, pero, en vez de eso la profesora aplaudio conmovida. — ¿Por qué? — pregunta confundida la pareja

—A pesar de la horrible transformación a un vomito de hermana menor de Ichigo,— la profesora se acerca ellos toma la bolsa y la bota por la ventana —Ustedes permanecieron con el hasta el final... Y eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos padres, quedarse al lado de sus hijos y nunca botarlos como yo lo bote por la ventana—

Los alumnos se quedan conmovidos hasta que unos policias entran al salón con una caja de huevos —Chicos, les traemos sus hue...

Todo transcurrio en unos segundos, los policias, Olivia y Elliot, sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a la profesora, esta se escapo por la ventana abierta; los alumnos tenian cara de ¡¿WFT?, los demas oficiales que habian venido dijeron — ¡Inquisidora del IchiHime, no se mueva! — los oficiales se lanzan por la ventana y... — ¡Que asco! ¡Esto es vomito de la hermana de Ichigo! —

— ¡¿Como estan tan seguros? — se queja el pelinaranja algo sonrojado porque todo el mundo descubrió el vomito de quién era, de Karin.

_Tiempo despúes..._

-El IchiRuki aprendio a no dejar a solas los huevos si Karin esta hambrienta.

-Ahora Ichigo repite a cada instante "¡No alimentes a mi hermana!"

-Cuando Ichigo dice eso, Karin, le propina un golpe en el estómago.

-La profesora fue condenada injustamente a 15 años de cárcel por haber matado a varias personas pro-IchiHime.

-Rukia abrió su tienda de tatuajes.

-El IshiHime fue contratado para filmar una película llamada "¡0No es mi hija!"

-Cuando fue el estreno de esa película, todo el mundo aclamaba a Inoue y a Ishida le decían "¡Caéte de acantilado y muere por embarazar a la Hime!"

-Byakuya se entero que Rukia e Ichigo habían tenido un "hijo" e intento deshacerse del "amiguito" que le cuelga en la entepierna a Ichigo.

-Por poco e Ichigo se queda castrado.

-Isshin maldijo que no haya estado presente para ayudar a la profe.

-Yuzu se fue a llorar ya que no aparecio en el fic, al final nosotras fuimos a consolarla.

-Tatsuki fue contratada para actuar como una policía en "La Ley y el Orden Karakura"

-El cuerpo de Keigo fue encontrado en una alcantarilla con sangre amarilla en su mejilla y cascara de huevo en la cara.

-Ulquiorra resucito y vino a matar a Ishida por "embarazar" a Orihime.

Y así termina nuestra historia.

Fin.

Se acabo.

¿Que esperan? Ya acabo.

Dejen review.

Es una orden.

Broma.

En serio dejen review.

**Bueno sabemos que no es un gran final, pero nos ha gustado escribir las conclusiones finales xD, y si lo sentimos mucho la espera es que nuestros padres nos han castigado, por lo cual tenemos poco tiempo para agradecer la amorosas y lindas reviews, gracias a todos los que han leido esta corta historia, aplausos para:**

**-Onny-Chan**

**-Sakura-Jeka**

**-Emina Hikary **

**-Ghost iv **

**-Nanoxd **

**-TsUkI nO hAnA **

**-luzia no tsuki **

**-aKt-kawai**

**-IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl**

**-Shinigami055**

**-Ghost iv**

**-May**

**-kaginulove-maria-chan **

**Gracias y nos leemos en otro fic.**

**JA NE.**

**PD: saltamos al pensar que es el primer fic que acabamos ^^.**


End file.
